


At the same time

by renonymousse



Series: still chensung [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Underage - Freeform, bottom Chenle, cross-dressing Chenle, top Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renonymousse/pseuds/renonymousse
Summary: His study should go first or else he wanted to be thrown out by his parents and live by the pavement.Read tags and skip.





	At the same time

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my old fic i posted on twitter and i decided to put it in here. Enjoy i guess?

“Jisung please” 

Chenle whispered against Jisung's ear.  
He blew series of hot breaths along the underside of Jisung’s neck while placing kitten licks and smooches all over the expanse of his skin, which surely made Jisung shiver in light tickle and heart thumping in his chest excitedly. Chenle’s arms tangled over Jisung’s shoulder while he does and hands placed on his chest. Feet on the ground and legs in a slight squat waiting for the younger’s initial response, yet he receive none.

 

“Let’s talk hmm” Chenle murmurs, hissing against his skin, Jisung’s heart went blizz blast. He’s knowledgeable enough for years to know what Chenle’s ‘let’s talk’ really means.

 

Peeking from the back, he could see how focused Jisung were, studying for his bombarded exams the following day and it somehow annoys him. Jisung can’t even spare him a glimpse and he wanted his attention.

 

Jisung was contemplating over should he give his baby the attention he wanted or let him touch himself just for today, well either of the two would end up him suffering anyways.

 

But really his study should go first or else he wanted to be thrown out by his parents and live by the pavement.

 

Chenle was getting impatient. His little hands has been exploring it’s way from the expanse of Jisung’s chest way down until it reach those alluring boxers Chenle loved him wearing, which made clear to Jisung as to why Chenle’s acting this way, yet again he can’t blame him it’s too short and tight for a boxer well anyways it’s comfortable and it’s near summer he felt the sun burning in his skin so this shouldn’t be his fault.

Chenle’s hands unconsciously rubbing Jisung’s visible tent over the rough fabric of his boxers, the friction of texture turning hot in his skin as the ministration turn painfully slow in a way Jisung just let his fist crumpled and almost turning white on top of his desk and the other hand under, he can’t protest nor even put a face or move a bit by the touch, he knows Chenle well enough to know how those actions satisfied him more and felt like he got the victory with how he smile under Jisung’s skin, but he won’t let him have it.

 

Jisung’s blood pump directly to his cock, cheeks hot from too much keeping in with teeth dug into his lower lip. Jisung had been wanting to thrust up but decided to held back, and keep his hips in place. The groan building in his throat became unbearable. His face twist in pleasure and Chenle thought he's getting near to reach the trophy, and maybe somehow made Jisung fall for his trap, he always wins anyways. Jisung can’t resist him in any way possible.

 

But Jisung won't let him, not for now at least, so Jisung took off Chenle's wrist as gentle as possible, finger by finger. Chenle tried to tighten his grip, still Jisung managed to took it off, sure Chenle can made Jisung whipped for him all out, listen to whatever he say and buy him anything he want or even do anything he want, but once Jisung get that character out of him, where he could make his little tiger act like a cat, Chenle knows how Jisung could be as unstoppable as he is.

 

He stopped, thoughts about what if Jisung didn’t love him anymore and what have he done wrong to make him act like this, started flooding over Chenle’s trance of thoughts and his eyes began to water. Jisung was restraining himself from look back at Chenle’s crying, he didn’t even want to hear it and if he does he really would be able to do what Chenle really wants.

 

But really this isn't helping him in any way. Jisung was holding himself back as much as possible and Chenle crying over it was only making him worse, and literally making him aroused even more than he already was after all those neck kisses. Chenle crying over something is Jisung’s greatest weakness he discovered years ago, when they were around 7 or 8 year old Chenle’s toy got broken and he even gave his own toy just to make him stop.

He just couldn't let lust get over him today.

 

"Baby could you wait?"

 

Jisung already knew Chenle would turn bratty even more after that line came out of his mouth. Now Jisung really wished he didn’t actually said it, of course Chenle won't comply and won't let him study either way, even if he plead him to behave just until Jisung reach the end of his reviewer, instead he will do otherwise as he told. 

But after Chenle noticed those heavy intonation and hard stress added at the end of the word Jisung has been said, he began to volume up his cry, he may be tough and naughty, but he’s not that dumb to never know when to get serious or not. Chenle’s sobbing and pout in his lips made Jisung cooed instead of letting the feeling of being annoyed at the boy overtake him, it immediately washed away that instance.

Being annoyed won’t do really great things indeed, so when those feeling were gone a thought of a second wonderful option came knocking at his head.

 

“okay, okay i’ll give it to you, but be quiet hmm?”

 

Jisung had turned his swivel chair to where Chenle was seated at the side of the bed when he began crying minutes ago. He slowly lean in at Chenle who’s palm were place over his face to cover, he had his arms at his sides to trap him, taking Chenle’s hands away from his face, Jisung’s face close and leaning in further to close the gap between lips to kiss Chenle full in the mouth. 

 

Chenle was already whoring out for him, wriggling his hips out to slip off his cutely panties using both of his hands under that skirt he had wear when he was hanging out on Jisung’s abode. Chenle loved getting things done fast, he knows where it will lead so he just do what was just about to happen, he reached for his hole, doing circles around the rim, slipping one finger in, pushing it further, taking it out and immediately slipping it right back in, as he slid himself splayed over the sheets, repeatedly doing the action to get ready for the stretch he was expecting to receive today.

 

Chenle was drunk by just Jisung's lips maneuvering him, and hands can’t keep to himself. But then Jisung suddenly pulled out, popping his lips out and making a sound. Chenle was still reaching for Jisung's lips buckling his head up and forearms rests into the bed for support. Lips still formed out how Jisung left it, molded into plum, swollen redness and Jisung is happy he's the one who's in fault.

 

Chenle was lifting his body up, still Jisung pulls himself out of his reach. Jisung dig in only to place a long stripe of lick over Chenle's exposed chest, until it reach his chin and lightly biting the expanse of skin at his own desire. His fingers circling over Chenle’s nipples that was popping out in his sight and the sensitive bud made Chenle goes crazy, his legs had been moving to much and his body were twitching.

 

Chenle’s body flow through the touch, eyes forcing to take a look at Jisung as he does. Jisung lightly pushed Chenle's head back at the bed with his two long fingers and chenle was giggling over it. Jisung raised his middle and index fingers in front of Chenle and fucking licking it like how he licked ice popsicles in summer.

 

Jisung swore he loved how his baby Chenle's eyes twinkle at the sight. Jisung found himself intoxicated over it, he was intoxicated at anything and every single thing the boy does anyways, but just not today. Despite how much he wanted to tear Chenle apart at how good he looked decorating Jisung’s duvet or how much he wanted to mess up the boy’s skirt he had bought yesterday for him to wear, he just can’t.

 

Jisung lowered his head making his way down, he had his knuckles to fumble at the hem of the skirt and Chenle knew what would happen next so he stretch his legs side by side, Jisung at the middle and placing kitten stripes of lick at the needy hole, carefully reaching every slit using the tip of his skillful tongue, Chenle's legs were twitching cutely as a response, but Jisung didn’t give any attention to his baby pink cock where he wanted him the most and he was whining over it. Jisung can't help but to contort a smile over his lips as he continued to pleasure the boy.

 

He licked his two fingers again, pushing it in one go. As per usual Chenle's too loud. Even though Jisung's room could be called as sound proof, but he can't put his full trust at the wall, his mom could be in her bedroom so he pushed his extra hand's two fingers in Chenle's mouth swirling it inside to touch Chenle's tongue and Chenle was sucking on it happily, giving his full attention at Jisung's fingers other than letting his loud noises out. 

 

Soon Jisung had replaced it with Chenle's own fingers. Chenle was sucking it delightfully with droll rolling down his chin and nothing could take Jisung’s sanity other than Chenle sucking, fingering or touching himself with a smile, innocent eyes locking gazes on him. It’s so mesmerizing the way Chenle do it.

 

Chenle making minimized lewd noises while still sucking his own fingers in awe made Jisung afloat from the sight and from the music ringing in his ears, drown in Chenle’s voice sobbing in pleasure. Chenle looks so messy and sure it was such a beautiful sight, but Jisung really needs to study, so he got up and sat at the swivel chair with his fingers still thrusting into Chenle at incredible pace.

 

When Jisung began busying himself at the book he was reading for exams tomorrow, Chenle was fucking himself over Jisung's fingers. He still had his fingers in his mouth sucking his it to keep his noises in, while the other hand roam around himself. The ministration continues until Chenle came for the 5th time and Jisung's fist was almost all inside chenle, eaten by the eager hole.

 

Now Jisung’s ready for his exams tomorrow and at the same time he pleasured his baby lele today, it’s a new thing to celebrate and Jisung thought about giving his baby's reward after letting him do that thing on his own and maybe a little soft sex or rough sex and cuddles will do and that's a sure thing.


End file.
